Tanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun
by Celi-chii
Summary: [En honor al cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun, próximo 23 de julio.] ¡Entren y vean, señores y señoras, pasen y vean el increíble regalo que los muchachos de Konoha le han hecho a nuestro querido Sasuke Uchiha! Y por supuesto... ¡su reacción! One-shot. Leve SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer:** _Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son obra del maravilloso Masashi Kishimoto; la historia, obviamente, es mía. __  
_

**Protagonista: **_Sasuke, aunque participan todos los equipos. (Naruto / Naruto Shippuden)_

**Tipo:** _One shot.__  
_

**Advertencia:** Es un vídeo. Cada vez que se ve el nombre de un personaje es lo que dice ese personaje delante de la cámara. La cosa es que hay un cámara, el cual, por turnos, va grabando lo que dice cada uno. Finalmente hace un montaje y he aquí el resultado. Espero que lo entiendan. Sasuke volvió a Konoha hace unos pocos años.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Cámara._

REC.

_Kakashi._

- Ahá, osea que este va a ser el regalo de cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun, ¿me equivoco?

_Naruto._

- ¿Un vídeo?

_Sakura._

- ¡Es una idea fantástica! ¡Hola Sasuke-kun! Ah, vale, que no está grabando.

_Naruto._

- Ah, ¿está grabando ya? ¿Hola? ¿Probando? ¿1,2, 1,2…? AQUÍ UZUMAKI NARUTO.

_Kakashi._

- Vale, a ver. La cosa es que tengo que piropear a mi ex-alumno delante de esta cosa, ¿no es así?

_Sakura._

- ¿Está grabando ya? Sasuke-kun yo qu-POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ESTÁ GRABANDO.

_Naruto._

- ¡Ah, ya lo entiendo, dattebayo! ¡Cuando la lucecita parpadea graba!

_Shikamaru._

- A mí esto me parece demasiado problemático.

_Sai._

Hace poco leí en un libro que el mejor regalo de cumpleaños es un aspirador.

_Ino._

Hola guapo, ¿a ti es a quien han contratado para grabar todo esto? Pues… cuando acabes… podríamos ir a tomar algo…

_Choji._

Puehz io queía deirlee a Shasuke-kunn qu-¿Eh? ¿Qué no hable con la boca llena? Venga ya, es hora de merendar.

_Sai._

En serio. Un aspirador.

_Kiba._

Pues yo diré qu-¡Akamaru, suelta la cámara! ¡No, no tires de…!

_Hinata._

H-Hola Sasuke-kun. Em… yo… ¡No, Naruto-kun!

_Naruto._

- ¡Maldito, no mires a mi Hinata-chan!

_Sakura._

- Naruto-baka, es el cámara, ¡tiene que mirarnos!

_Naruto._

- Oh. Ya me extrañaba a mí que estuviera todo el rato aquí, hehe.

_Shino._

- Sasuke-kun es un buen ninja y… ¿eh? Ah, sí, esa cucaracha es mía. No te preocupes, es inofensiva.

_Lee._

- ¡SASUKE-KUN TIENE UNA INCREÍBLE LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD DENTRO DE SÍ! ¡PERO YO LA APAGARÉ, PORQUE ME ENFRENTARÉ A ÉL Y…! ¿AH? ¡¿QUE NO GRITE?! ¡¿QUE N-Ah vale, que no grite.

_Neji._

- Yo quiero decir… que me han traído obligado… ¿qué? ¿Esto no era para decir lo que sentías? Ah, sobre Sasuke-kun. Ah. Ok.

_Tenten._

Bueno, pues yo decir qu-¡LEE CÁLLATE QUE NO SE ME OYE! Bien, ¿por dónde iba…?

_Sakura._

- La verdad, todo lo que voy a decir aquí se lo podría decir en casa porque, bueno… vivimos juntos. Sí, lo sé, moríos locas fans, ¡Sasuke-kun es mío!

_Naruto._

- Venga, ya en serio. Sasuke es… ¡es mi mejor amigo, 'ttebayo! Es…

_Sakura._

- … una gran persona. Mucha gente no le conoce realmente, pero cuando lo haces, te das cuenta de que es maravilloso y de que…

_Sai._

- … necesita un aspirador. Lo digo en serio, ¡es un buen regalo! Además…

_Kakashi._

- … Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido, es, y me imagino que será un alumno excelente. Algo gay con respecto a no aceptar los libros _completamente educativos_ que le regalo cada año, pero excelente. Realmente…

_Choji._

- … le encantan los tomates, y eso está muy bien, ¡son deliciosos! Yo podría enseñarle miles de maneras de prepararlos; en salsa, en seco, al homo…

_Hinata._

- … es un buen compañero. Suele ayudarnos a todos, sobre todo a Naruto-kun y eso me gusta. Y…

_Choji._

- … en ensalada, en mermelada, rellenos…

_Shikamaru._

- … suele ser bastante claro y conciso a la hora de hablar, y eso me gusta, me ahorra el tener que pensar. La verdad…

_Ino._

- … es guapo. Es muy guapo. ¡Frentona, no me mires así, es la verdad y lo sabes! Otra cosa buena que tiene es que…

_Choji._

- … en sopa, en jugo, en pan…

_Shino._

- … respeta a los bichos. No es de los típicos que los matan por asco, él les deja su espacio. Y por eso lo respeto. Por eso y porque…

_Kiba._

- … es un tío legal. Bueno, cuando regresó a la Aldea, porque antes… haha… me callo. Mejor diré que…

_Choji._

- … en crema, en gazpacho, confitados….

_Akamaru._

- … ¡guauf, guauf…!

_Neji._

- … en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo… sería interesante verle. Le ganaría, pero… sería interesante… Porque...

_Choji._

- … a la vinagreta, escaldado, carpaccio…

_Tenten._

- ¡… se le ve fuerte, haha! ¿No? Yo… le veo… no sé… fuertote, ya sabes… haha… pues eso… ¿Puede hablar otro?

_Lee._

- ¡… ASÍ QUE TE RETO A UNA PELEA POR HABERME ROBADO A MI BELLA FLOR DE CEREZO!

_Choji._

- … en pastel, en mousse, ¡incluso compota!

_Naruto._

- Bueno, teme, espero que te haya gustado este vídeo porque…

_Sakura._

- … lo hemos hecho con mucho amor y cariño y…

_Sai._

- … andábamos mal de presupuesto para comprarte un aspirador…

_Kakashi._

- ¡… pero yo con gusto te compraré uno de mis libros! Claro, si eres un hombre de verdad… hum.

_Naruto._

- ¡Bueno, lo que queremos decirte con todo esto es que…!

_Todos._

- ¡FELICIDADES SASUKE-KUN!

_Naruto._

- ¡Y que cumplas muchos más, maldito teme!

_Sakura._

- Te quiero, cariño.

_Sai._

- Estoy seguro de que hubieses preferido el aspirador, pero no te preocupes, el año que viene haremos un bote.

_Kakashi._

- Hasta siempre…

_Sai._

- Sas…

_Naruto._

- … uke…

_Sakura._

- … -kun.

_Fin de la grabación. 23 – 7 - 14_

_._

_._

_._

- Bueno… ¿qué te ha parecido? – exclamó un sonriente Naruto tras retirar la cinta de vídeo de la televisión del Uchiha.

Todos los allí presentes, los que habían colaborado en el vídeo, miraron expectantes al azabache.

- Es… - el Uchiha intentaba decir algo al abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, pero parecía que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había quedado sin palabras. - … está bien.

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos.

- ¿Que está bien? ¿QUE ESTÁ BIEN? ¿UNA SEMANA DE GRABACIÓN PARA UN "ESTÁ BIEN", 'TTEBAYO?

- ¡Akamaru, ataca!

- ¡Tenten sujétame, porque le voy a extinguir la llama de la juventud de un puñetazo…!

- ¡Maldito, que yo no le digo guapo a cualquiera!

Todos miraron a Ino.

- … ¿qué miran?

Todos rodaron los ojos.

Sasuke entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y la abrió. – Ahora, si no les importa, me gustaría estar solo.

Increíble.

Todos gruñeron y maldicieron al Uchiha mientras, uno por uno, iban saliendo por la puerta.

- Sakura, tú también.

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero si yo vivo aquí!

- Sí, pero necesito que compres más tomates, que se han acabado. – murmuró mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta.

- ¡Pero si…! ¡Yo…!

- No tardes demasiado.

Y cerró.

Cerró y se acercó a la cinta de vídeo.

Cerró, se acercó a la cinta de vídeo y la cogió.

Cerró, se acercó a la cinta de vídeo, la cogió y sonrió.

Cerró, se acercó a la cinta de vídeo, la cogió, sonrió y se dio cuenta de algo.

No había perdido a su familia. Nunca.

Aún la conservaba.

Y aquella cinta era la prueba.

* * *

_**Oish, FELICIDADES SASUKE-KUN.**_

Sí, sí, lo sé. El cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun es el 23 de julio y estamos a 18. Pero resulta que el 23 de julio no voy a estar aquí (me voy al norte, de vacaciones, yuju)y he decidido subirlo antes.

Y sí, también lo sé. Un poco lioso, haha. Pero espero que lo hayan entendido. La cosa es que nuestros queridos ninjas han decidido hacerle un regalo a Sasuke-kun mediante un vídeo en el que le decían lo que pensaban de él. En plan bonito, claro. Aunque está claro que algunos no comprendieron lo de bonito (sobre todo Sai y su aspirador xD). Y tal parece que al Uchiha le ha rozado su ya no tan frío corazoncito. _Yupi._

Nada más que añadir, os deseo unas muy felices vacaciones - a quien las tenga, quien siga estudiando o trabajando, ¡ÁNIMO! - y que estéis bien, queridos lectores. ¡Y que viva la esperanza SasuSaku! (Si habéis leído el manga, lo comprenderéis.)

Un besote. Y ya saben...: **QUE COMENTE TODA PERSONA QUE TAMBIÉN QUIERA DARLE UN _REGALO_ A SASUKE-KUN. YA ME ENTIENDEN. HEHE. GUIÑO GUIÑO. MOVIMIENTO SUGESTIVO DE CEJAS. CODAZO. PATADA EN LA ESPINILLA. CACHETADA. **Vale, suficiente.

Atte.,

**_Celi-chii._**


End file.
